fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Katsuki Naruko
|name= Katsuki Naruko |kanji= 佳月鳴子 |romaji=''Naruko Katsuki'' |alias= Bane's Accomplice (疾苦片棒, Shikku Katabō) |status= |race= |birthdate= September 17 |birthplace= Okinawa, Fiore |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= Rune Knights Academy |hair color= Watermelon |eye color= Maya Blue |vision= 15/20 |skin tone= Fair |height=5'6 ft. |weight=137 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Northern Light |partners= |previous partners= Aojiro Ruri |occupation= 6th Seat |previous occupation= Head of Second Division S-Class Mage Candidate of Northern Light |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Homosexual |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= Sword Magic Ice Magic Ice-Make |curse= |abilities= Mugetsu-Ryu |signature skill= |equipment= Sword |debut= |image gallery= }} Katsuki Naruko (佳月鳴子, Naruko Katsuki) is a Mage and member formerly of the Northern Light guild. She is the good friend of Aojiro Ruri, as well as sometime partner, attaining the alias Bane's Accomplice (疾苦片棒, Shikku Katabō) for their ruthless and effective collaboration on joint missions. Like her friend, Katsuki was one of the youngest members of the guild, yet is considered to be one of its most capable, at times matching Aojiro in combat. Despite this, she still considers Aojiro the stronger of the pair. At the time, she also sought the designation of S-Class, hoping to bring respect to her family name as well as earn their approval for undertaking the life of a mage instead of the family business. However, with Aojiro's descent into darkness as she was slowly consumed by the magic that she had mastered, Katsuki began to question the distinction, before noting Aojiro's abandonment of the guild. Not that the former had dropped off the map completely, as Katsuki heard her exploits, as more and more dark guilds began disappearing, with Katsuki suspecting who the culprit was. For this reason that she chose to leave Northern Light as well, joining the Rune Knights before working her way up to captain and attaining new prowess for the foes that stand between Katsu and her love. It is the woman's hope that she can utilize this accumulated power to meet Aojiro once more, and stop her friend's dance with the "devil". Appearance Personality History Playing With Friends Toying With Enemies Greater Responsibilities Magic & Abilities Sword Magic: *'Garuda Flame': A technique that creates fire from Katsuki's blade. It has the same properties as Yasha's Empty Flash utilized by Ikaruga from Death's Head Caucus and was powerful enough to destroy Erza Scarlet's Flame Empress Armor, which is known for halving the damage inflicted by fire-based attacks. Katsuki has shown to have increased the attack's range by augmenting the amount of magical power used, allowing her to reach objects that are out of her sight. When in used in conjunction with her slowing magic, the attack has been shown to be lethal to groups of mages, though on its own the spell is more than sufficient for defeating a couple mages, due to its size. *'Garuda Flame: Protection of Virtue': A defensive measure that uses the same properties as Garuda Flame, but instead of the swing being focused outwards, it is placed upwards, forming a potent cylindrical wall of flame situated around the user. The wall of flame is resilient enough to not be extinguished by Water Magic or Water-Make however it is unknown if this extends to slayer magics utilizing this element. It is shown that fire based magic simply furthers the the barrier's strength, with other magic having the same effect. Katsuki has shown the ability to disperse the barrier outwards, resulting a vicious wall of flame assaulting any opponents around her. Katsuki can also use this as cover attack, allowing her to unarm the opponent while they are occupied by the flames. *'Garuda Flame: Three Fold Slash':